The present invention relates to a power train system structure of an automobile which comprises an engine, and electric power means (hereinafter, it is called as an electric motor which is mainly used as a drive use, it is called a generator which is mainly used as a generator for engine starting, and a motor generator which has same used frequency degree as a drive use and as a generation use), and in particular to a power transmission system in which a compact size of the power train system of an automobile can be attained.
As a prior art of a power train system power transmission system in which a compact size and a light weight structure power train system is devised, there is Japanese application patent laid-open publication Hei 10-217779. In this Japanese application patent laid-open publication Hei 10-217779, a hybrid one body power transmission system is stated, such a power transmission system comprises of one motor generator, a gear transmission mechanism, and a clutch mechanism.
In this power transmission system, the transmission mechanism having the motor generator and the clutch mechanism is formed as one body in a housing of the power transmission system, accordingly it is possible to obtain a compact size power transmission system.
According to this Japanese application patent laid-open publication Hei 10-217779, in the transmission mechanism having the one motor generator and the clutch mechanism, it is possible to obtained the compact size power transmission system.
Further, in a power transmission system in which a further fuel consumption reduction and a further power performance improvement can be realized and further an electric motor is necessary, it is difficult to carry out an arrangement of the above stated elements, as a result it can not avoid a formation of a large size power transmission system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power transmission system in which a compact size power transmission system comprised of two electric power means (a generator and an electric motor) and a clutch mechanism can be attained.
From an aspect of an earth environment problem, an establishment of a hybrid automobile control system in which a wide reduction of a consumption of an automobile can be expected becomes important. In the above stated hybrid automobile control system, by an employment of an electric motor, it is possible to operate an engine at a high efficiency area, however since an electric power means such as a generator is mounted, there is a limitation for a compact size hybrid automobile control system.
To solve the above stated problems, according to a power transmission system of an automobile of the present invention, the power transmission system of the automobile comprises a generator use gear enable to rotate freely against an input shaft of a transmission mechanism and a clutch mechanism enable to rotate together with an input shaft of said transmission mechanism and a generator use gear, and said generator use gear and said clutch mechanism are provided between an engine and said transmission mechanism.
In concretely the present invention provide a following power transmission system of an automobile.
A power transmission system of an automobile having an engine, a generator driven by an output of said engine, a battery charged by a generation output of said generator, an electric motor driven by a discharge output of said battery, and a transmission mechanism provided at a rear portion of an output shaft of said engine and for at least altering a rotation number of said engine, the power transmission system characterized in that the power transmission system comprises further a generator use gear enable to rotate freely against an input shaft of said transmission mechanism and a clutch mechanism enable to rotate together with said input shaft of said transmission mechanism and said generator use gear, and said generator use gear and said clutch mechanism are provided between said engine and said transmission mechanism.
Preferably, an output of said generator is arranged substantially in parallel against an input shaft of said transmission mechanism.
Preferably, at a rear portion of said transmission mechanism on an input shaft extension line of said transmission mechanism said electric motor is provided and an output of said electric motor is transmitted to an output of said transmission mechanism.
Preferably, said generator is arranged in a housing of said transmission mechanism.
Preferably, a high speed gear train of said transmission mechanism is arranged at a side of said engine from a low speed gear train of said transmission mechanism.
To solve the above stated problems, according to a power transmission system of an automobile of the present invention, an electric motor is arranged substantially orthogonal to an input shaft of a transmission mechanism.
In concretely, in a power transmission system of an automobile having an engine, a generator driven by an output of said engine, a battery charged by a generation output of said generator, an electric motor driven by a discharge output of said battery, and a transmission mechanism provided at a rear portion of an output shaft of said engine and for at least altering a rotation number of said engine, the power transmission system characterized in that said electric motor is arranged substantially orthogonal to an input shaft of said transmission mechanism.
Preferably, an output shaft of said transmission mechanism is provided substantially in parallel to an input shaft of said transmission mechanism, and said input of said transmission mechanism and said output of said transmission mechanism are connected together with substantially by a gear pair with intersecting axes.